Veillée d'armes
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 23 avril 1973: Aiolia est à la veille de son épreuve d'initiation. Heureusement, Aiolos est là pour l'aider à surmonter son stress... OS écrit pour un anniversaire en janvier 2009


_Bon anniversaire Cyrille (Andromedaleslie). En cadeau pour toi, en attendant d'autres, cette petite tranche de vie de deux personnages que tu apprécies…_

_Veillée d'armes_

_Le Sanctuaire, 23 avril 1973_

Aiolos, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, plongé dans un livre, regardait du coin de l'œil son jeune frère de sept ans, Aiolia, faire les cent pas dans la pièce rectangulaire qui composait la pièce à vivre de la maison où il vivait. Il posa le volume et déclara :

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, Aiolia, cela ne sert à rien du tout de creuser une tranchée dans le salon… »

D'un autre côté, il pouvait aisément comprendre la nervosité de son frère. En effet, le futur Lion d'or se préparait à passer son épreuve d'armure le lendemain, et c'était cet événement marquant qui constituait la source de son agitation. Depuis qu'il était revenu de son dernier entraînement, au milieu de l'après-midi, il ne tenait plus en place et Aiolos ne savait que faire pour le calmer.

L'enfant de sept ans vint s'abattre sur un fauteuil près de son frère, se mit en travers et dit :

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si j'échoue ? Est-ce que les autres ne me parleront plus et que maître Hylas me détestera ? »

Aiolos eut un léger soupir :

« Rien de tout cela n'aura lieu, nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois…et il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu échoues… »

Voilà déjà deux ans qu'il avait passé sa propre épreuve, et elle lui revint à l'esprit. Non, c'était loin d'être agréable en soi, mais quelle sensation que de sentir l'armure d'or vous recouvrir et faire corps avec soi à la fin, c'était absolument unique. Et il savait son frère parfaitement capable de réussir son épreuve par lui-même. Après tout, il avait été choisi, son destin était d'être le futur chevalier d'or du Lion, la déesse ne laisserait pas un de ses futurs défenseurs perdre pied. Les Douze devaient être réunis avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde, les étoiles avaient parlé et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles mentent. Bien sûr, lui-même avait passé son épreuve alors qu'il était plus âgé, mais l'âge ne faisait rien à l'affaire dans tout cela, il n'avait après tout commencé son entraînement qu'à sept ans.

Le regard bleu de l'enfant se posa sur son frère et il demanda :

« Mais tu n'as pas eu peur, toi, avant ton épreuve ? »

Le Sagittaire sourit à son frère :

« Oh si, j'ai eu vraiment peur, mais ça fait partie de l'épreuve, aussi… »

Cela, Aiolia le savait, son maître, Hylas, lui en ayant parlé longuement en lui disant que c'était normal d'avoir peur, qu'en fait ce sentiment n'était en rien négatif mais pouvait le pousser à se surpasser, mais dans la pratique le futur chevalier d'or n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Sentant son frère cadet perdre pied, Aiolos lui dit :

« Tu sais qu'en tant que chevaliers d'Athéna nous devons pratiquer les qualités de courage, compassion, probité, mais cela implique aussi de ne pas oublier que nous sommes humains. Il peut nous arriver de douter, d'avoir peur aussi, mais c'est cela qui fait notre force et qui nous permet de vaincre… »

Enfin, un léger sourire fendit le petit visage d'Aiolia, et le Sagittaire sentit nettement la tension décroître dans son aura. Aiolos se leva alors, alla jusqu'au fourneau à bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, prit un bol de terre cuite avant d'y mettre une bonne louchée de la soupe qui mijotait là. Il le tendit ensuite à son petit frère :

« Tiens, mange, on se sent toujours mieux le ventre plein… »

Aiolia eut d'abord le réflexe de refuser, tant son petit estomac était serré mais, sentant la bonne odeur, il accepta le bol et commença à le boire à petites gorgées. Un peu de couleur revint à ses joues ordinairement mates pâlies par l'inquiétude. Une fois fini, l'enfant se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda :

« Tu crois que nos parents, là où ils sont, ils sont fiers de nous ? »

Une lueur d'émotion passa dans le regard bleu du chevalier d'or qui ébouriffa les boucles châtaines de son cadet alors qu'il sentait son regard s'humidifier malgré lui.

« Oh oui, ils doivent être très fiers de nous… »

Un silence s'ensuivit, alors que les deux frères partageaient le même long regard. Aiolos eut un sourire et dit à son frère :

« Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain… »

L'enfant acquiesça, fit rapidement sa toilette et se glissa sous sa couverture. Aiolos attendit qu'il soit endormi pour sortir et marcher un peu parmi les ruines sentant les herbes aromatiques cuites par le soleil. Le soleil était presque quasiment couché et des ombres s'étendaient sur le Sanctuaire. Bien qu'il soit sûr que son frère allait réussir, il avait une impression diffuse sur l'avenir, il ne savait pourquoi. Il marcha un bon moment, respirant profondément et essayant d'évacuer ses angoisses, avant de revenir à la maison de son frère. Celui-ci dormait toujours profondément sous la garde de son serviteur, Andronikos, et le chevalier d'or lui fit un geste pour lui dire de rester où il était avant de s'approcher du lit de son frère. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa tête et chuchota :

« Que la déesse pose sur toi sa bénédiction, Aiolia, et veille sur ton sommeil… »

L'enfant sentit la présence de son frère car il sourit dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Aiolos, un peu rasséréné, sortit alors pour gagner sa propre habitation…

_Le lendemain…_

Le Sagittaire en armure, les ailes flottant doucement au vent, attendait le plus calmement possible que son frère vienne le rejoindre. Pour l'instant, il ne ressentait rien de précis dans son aura le concernant, aussi tentait-il de modérer son impatience. Aiolia était parti à l'aube avec son maître, Hylas d'Eridan, et n'était pas encore revenu, bien qu'on soit déjà en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Un vent léger fit bouger les boucles de la chevelure châtaine du chevalier d'or, et une aura familière le fit se retourner. Derrière lui se tenait Aiolia, resplendissant dans l'armure d'or du Lion. Un sourire ensoleillait son visage mat épuisé et marqué de nombreux coups et sa puissante aura dorée l'entourait.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment sans parler, puis le petit garçon dit seulement :

« J'ai réussi, je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, comme toi… »

Et il tendit la main à son frère. Aiolos la prit, et ils se serrèrent la main alors que des larmes montaient à leurs yeux. Deux frères, deux compagnons d'armes, qui lutteraient désormais pour leur déesse et pour que la paix et la justice triomphent sur Terre.

**FIN**


End file.
